


If I Die Young

by King_Of_Trash



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Love Letters, Memories, goodbye letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how things worked out. You think everything is going to work out perfectly, finally, that all terrible things are long pass. You finally win the heart of the love of your life, you two get engaged one year later, only for it to end in tragedy.</p>
<p>But that was just how life was, was it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, I will fix any errors later.

 

It was funny how things worked out. You think everything is going to work out perfectly, finally, that all terrible things are long pass. You finally win the heart of the love of your life, you two get engaged one year later, only for it to end in tragedy.

But that was just how life was, was it not?

Life, oh how much it hated Izumo Kusanagi. His two best friends have passed on, and now his soon-to-be wife has also passed on. It was tragic, for a young man to lose so many close to him in such a short amount of time. Although, if you looked on the bright side it brought the two rival clans, HOMRA and Scepter 4 closer together.

The death of Seri Awashima was a lost to everyone, it was never expected. Who would have expected such a strong, brave, young woman to lose it all to an illness? Of all the ways she could have possibly died in the past, an illness was what ended her life, and that did not sit well with many of those who knew her.

Including Izumo.

The bartender raised a brow at the envelopes he had been handed as of an hour or so ago. All he knew of them, was that they had to do with Seri, and if he could be perfectly honest, he was not so sure he wanted to read them anytime soon.

Izumo Kusanagi was a stubborn man who was excellent at hiding his hurt from others, including his own clan. But when it came to Seri, he could not help but wonder, if he could move on so easily from this. He was a year from thirty now, he could only expect more heart break and death in the future. What else was to be expected from clan life?

He looked at the clock, he had been staring down on these envelopes for roughly a thirty minutes now. He took in a deep breath, maybe it would be best he looked at them so they did not continue to distract him.

Giving in, Izumo picked up the first envelope and carefully opened, cigarette in his mouth.

He had no idea what these envelopes contained. More information on Seri Awashima’s death? Letters? Perhaps Scepter 4 was just messing with him and they were not about Seri after all. Then again, Izumo knew they would not do that, no matter how much the Reds and the Blues did not get along. It had only been close to a month now since Scepter 4’s lieutenant passed away, they knew Izumo would continue grieving for some time now, but that did not keep him from staying quiet about it.

Opening the envelope, the blonde man took out a folded piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded it, although what he found was not necessarily what he had been expecting. The thought crossed his mind just briefly, yes, but he still hadn’t expected it.

It was a letter from Seri, to him.

Although he could not make out when it was written by simply looking it over, he could guess it was before they started dating.

Calming himself down, silently reassuring himself that everything was going to be fine and that it was just a letter, he began reading it.

 

_Dear Izumo Kusanagi,_

_If you’re reading this, I either gained enough courage to give you this letter, or you were snooping around again and found it._

_Either way, you have caused me a great deal of stress whether I am around you or not and I am beginning to understand now. Or so, I believe I understand._

_I think, I may be in love you, although I’d hate to admit it. You are always causing a great deal of trouble with your gang for Scepter 4, plus you have no respect and refuse to address me correctly. I do not understand why I am drawn to you. Am I just like any other woman? Fallen for good looks? No, I do not believe that._

_I feel as if there is something more, something else that draws me towards you, and what that is I am not sure of. But, perhaps that is what every woman believes when she’s fallen for a man, and I do not want to be any other woman._

_I do not understand my feelings, and it bothers me that it had to be you of all men I could have fallen in ‘love’ with. I hope this is just a faze. Something that I will get over. And I know writing letters like this will not make this as some would call a ‘crush’ any better._

_Sincerely,_

_Seri Awashima_

 

Izumo chuckled a bit when reading the letter. That sure was Seri, the Heartless Woman as he used to call her. She was stubborn as ever, and straightforward, even through a simple love letter. It was just another thing that Izumo loved about her.

The bartender glanced at the two other envelopes. Were these letters written by Seri to him as well? It was likely, and although he was not sure if he wanted to continue, or not. Thinking about Seri did help with his pain, but it also increased it.

Giving in, the man picked up the second letter and opened it, taking out the folded letter from the envelope. As he expected, it was another letter from Seri to Izumo.

 

_Dear Izumo Kusanagi,_

_My last letter never did make it to you. I never did find the courage to give it to you, nor did I have enough courage to mail it to you._

_But somehow, I did not have to make the first move to become closer to you. I did not expect you to return my feelings. I always believed that you were a type of player, a man who played with women’s hearts. But I was wrong._

_I could never tell you how happy I was last night when you went down on one knee and proposed. It was like a dream come true, one of those fairy tales, only, it was not. It was real, and realistic. Speaking of fairy tales, I never did believe in them. I always believed I could take on the world alone. I am an independent woman, one who will not be saved by a man unless absolutely necessary. I will fight my own battles._

_That was what I thought, before I fell for you. I am aware that you may not believe me, after all I can be a bit too stubborn for my own good, but you yourself have flaws._

_I wrote this letter to ask you something, something important._

_Will you always be by my side? Will you let me be by yours? Can we fight each others’ battles together?_

_Love,_

_Seri Awashima_

 

Seri-chan was so cute at times, was she not? The bartender could not help but to think of how she was likely flushed half the time while writing this. He could also imagine how she must have become so embarrassed by the letter that she decided against mailing it.

Seri was cute like that.

Izumo turned to the last envelope and smiled lightly. He was not prepared for what was inside, although he hoped that it was only Seri being cute and lovey-dovey again.

He loved that side of Seri.

Placing the second letter down on the bar counter on top of the previous one, Izumo reached for the last letter. Although after reading it, the paper slipped from his fingers and fell to the still yet-to-be swept floor.  
 

_Dear Izumo Kusanagi,_

_I was unable to mail you both of my previous letters, despite from almost being years apart from each other. I apologize Izumo, but I am going to make this one short._

_And if you are reading this, I either mailed it out, or I have passed on._

_I would hate to leave you so soon, but I don’t believe I have much of a choice, and after your two friends have already passed away a couple of years ago._

_Izumo, I haven’t been feeling well, Fushimi insisted that I go see a doctor after a couple of days and I found out that I am sick, very sick. They do not believe I will live much longer._

_I apologize for not telling anyone sooner and for not telling anyone to this day as I write this letter._

_I want you to stay strong, Izumo. If I do not make it, you must stay strong, for your clan, for Anna. You must. I understand it must be hard on you, but my only wish is that you stay with them, and protect them._

_I also hope that you will be able to watch over Fushimi at times. I’m worried for him._

_Thank you so much, it means so much._

_I love you so much, Izumo,_

_Seri Awashima_

 

A soft, sad smile made its way to Izumo’s face. So in one way or another, this was her will, huh? If it was her dying wish for him to stay strong and take care of his HOMRA family, that would be what he would do.

It was both for Seri, and himself.

Although he was not aware of it, as the bartender had read the letter, he had begun to tear up, slow, barely noticeable tears ran down his cheeks despite the smile on his face.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he re-read the very last few words his fiancé wrote in her last letter, a smile on his face.

“I love you too, Seri. And if it is your wish, I will stay strong. For you.”


End file.
